When the world dies again
by DaRkVaMpIrE45
Summary: Bella swan is no ordinary vampire. She's a half breed. When her mother forces her into an academy for the supernatural creatures. Bella finds her self in more trouble than she can ever imagine. OOC. Bella/edward Rosalie/Emmet Alice/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Hell

Why, why the hell does this have to happen to me? The woman who was supposed to be my loving mother is sending me to boarding school. But not your average, so many rules you want to commit suicide boarding school, it was a school for the 'special'. Or in other words a school for freaks to learn how to control their ability's and instincts. Good luck with that.

I used to be a normal teenager, you know the one that ignores their parents and couldn't care less about what was happening in the world, and yep that was me. It all changed for the worse on the day I turned seventeen. That fateful day two years ago changed my life forever, literally.

That was the day when I found out my parents weren't human. My father, Charlie happened to be a vampire who weirdly enjoyed pizza, and my mother was a siren, yes the ones that have voices that lure men to them or to their death. So what happens when you cross a deadly vampire with a deadly siren? You get a really powerful, really deadly baby. ME.

"Mum quit making out with the dog and say good-bye to your only daughter" I yelled at my mum who was currently having a heated session with her former husband Phil, who was also the world's biggest guy, but a revolting smelling werewolf. My mother came up for air and muttered a good-bye to me, before returning her attention back to the filthy dog. I don't mind my mum being with my worst enemy but sometimes I would really like her to focus more on me instead of the stinking dog. I sighed and got onto the plane.

Once the plane landed I realized that I had no idea how to get to the hell hole called school. Suddenly my phone went off. I pulled the blackberry out of my pocket and checked the message from my dad. It said,

_Find the black Aston martin and turn on the navigating system; it has the directions already programmed into it._

Well that at least brightens my day by a fraction. I walked out into the car park and tried to find the Aston martin in the hundreds of meters of shit cars. Dammit, this will take forever; I might as well use my powers to find the stupid car. I closed my eyes and searched people's thoughts for my car.

_Damn who the hell own that fine Aston, maybe I could take it before anyone sees?_

A young male's voice wafted in. I huffed and looked for anyone who would see me use my super speed.

I ran towards the man and my car, just as he was about to smash the window. I coughed loudly and he jumped back, looking fearfully into my eyes. He gasped and his eyes glazed over with lust. He was human, of course he would find me good looking, and it didn't help that I had vampire beauty and siren beauty on my side.

"Scoot" I said menacingly. He ran for his life. I laughed as I watched the figure running into the airport as far away from me as possible. I got into the car and turned on the navigation system.

I followed the directions that dad gave me. It took an hour and two bottles of animal blood to make it there.

My room was at the top of the building, and I had it all to myself, due to the fact that I was probley the most powerful creature in this school. The school almost put me at the bottom of the building, but then I told them that my powers were to copy other people's powers, that I was half a siren and half a vampire. They automatically put me in the highest room of the building. Partly because I was only a two year old vampire and was supposed to have a big bloodlust. Did I to mention my life sucked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I lay in bed wishing I could sleep, or at least dream. That was my favorite part of being human. I sighed and got out of bed, there was no point of staying in bed and besides I needed to hunt.

I went to the fridge praying that they got the right sort of blood. I searched through the titles. There was cow, moose, bear, crocodile-what the hell, we don't drink fish, gross- and mountain lion. Mmmm, my favorite. I grabbed the bottle and took a swig, gulping down the cool liquid. I dropped the bottle into the sink, some of the remaining blood scattered. I wiped my mouth just to make sure I had no left over blood on my mouth.

Knock, Knock

I sighed and ran to the door, wondering who the hell would be up this early. I opened the door only to be greeted by a blonde haired girl.

"Bella" she screamed.

"Oh my god, Hazel" I screamed right back. Hazel was my best friend ever since I found out that I was a vampire. She wasn't a vampire but she could control things with her mind. I dragged Hazel inside the penthouse, and slammed the door behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here, you weren't supposed to come till next semester" I asked her.

"Well Natalie, Nick and Ben really wanted to come so we all decided to surprise you" she replied. Natalie was my other best friend, she could control fire. I try to stay away from her when she loses control of her emotions. Nick was Natalie's boyfriend, he was a shape shifter. Ben was Hazel's boyfriend; his power was to control water.

"So where are they" I asked.

"They're going to meet us at the front entrance" she replied absently, looking around the penthouse. She spotted the empty blood-bottle and sighed.

"You should really clean this up, you could really creep out the maids" she scolded, and chucked the blood-bottle out the window.

"Yeah and that totally won't freak people out" I muttered sarcastically. She ignored me and started walking around.

"I'm going to get changed, please don't touch anything" I pleaded. At the same time I said that she bumped into a vase, and broke it.

"I'll fix it" she said. I sighed and walked to my room shaking my head. I got changed into a pair of dark denim jeans, a black Christian Dior shirt that showed the top part of my back. I looked in the mirror. I was very average looking, even when my parents came were creatures of beauty. I had dark mahogany hair that came down to the middle of my back, in waves. I had gold eyes, just like any animal drinking vampire and really pale skin. To tell you the truth, I could pass for a ghost.

"Let's go or where going to be late" Hazel called.

We walked out the door and to the hell that some chick named Ms Barnaby created. Please tell me I can kill her.

The school wasn't that far away from the suit I was staying in, so it didn't take that long to get there, especially with my famous driving skills.

"Holy shit Bella slow down you weirdo, you're going to kill us" Hazel screamed, a look of pure terror appearing on her face.

"Psssh we can't die" I said taunting her by going faster. She glared at me.

"Doesn't mean I want to feel the pain of crashing because you were speeding" she hissed. I sighed and slowed down a little.

"Happy" I muttered.

"Ecstatic" she replied sarcastically. This was quite normal for us, she absolutely hated my driving skills, but she was never able to drive herself, because she always looked to young. So she was stuck with me, and we both loathed it.

The school was a massive set of buildings that were painted an off white color, with a lot of glass windows. Students were out the front of the school playing around, or in other words, playing with their powers.

Hazel and I started to walk towards the front entrance where we could see the rest of the gang.

"Excuse me" a voice called from behind me. I turned around only to see….

(I was going to leave it there, but you guys deserve a long chap)

A boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes looking at me intensely.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Friday" he said confidently. What the hell it's not even an hour into school on my first day and already guys think they are going to have a chance to go out with me. (That sounded a little stuck up, but I meant she wouldn't be able to because of her bloodlust).

"Um no thank you" I said slowly. Just in case he didn't get t through his head. His face dropped from confident to intense. It was starting to get unnerving.

"Um what the hell are you staring at" I asked. He looked at me weirdly.

"Why the hell don't my powers work on you" he asked sulkily. Oh he was disappointed by that.

"What's your power" I asked.

"Seduce, I can seduce people, Seduce" he muttered. Gross.

"Ugh". I walked up to my friends leaving behind the pathetic boy moping. My friends were trying not to laugh.

"Shut up" I hissed icily. They shut up immediately.

"You guys ready to make an entrance" Natalie asked. I rolled my eyes. Only Natalie would think of making an entrance.

"Nup, but let's go" Ben muttered. We turned and walked through the giant doors. Every eye turned to us curiously.

_Damn who the hell are they_

_The blonde is hot_

_I could totally have that guy by Christmas_

_The brunette looks similar to the Cullen's and hales, maybe there related_

I froze slightly when the last thought came. There was more of my kind here, just fabulous. I pray that they are animal drinkers.

We stopped walking when we reached a secluded area of the school.

"Well everyone has gym first period to announce the most powerful and what classes where in"

"K well the bells about to go, will you be alright around all the blood" Natalie asked.

"Yeah if it gets too much I'll go home" I sighed. We walked towards the gym, having no idea what was in store for us.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Welcome everyone" Ms Masen said. Ms Masen was the principal. She was stubby with short black hair. She was good friends with my mum. Just great.

"You have all been called here so that you can be put into classes that help you discover the possibilities of your powers" she continued.

"When I call your name you are to come up here and show the board what your species is called and if you have any additional powers". She pointed to a group of men and women in black at the centre of the gym. They all looked like they couldn't care less. I loved them already.

"First up is, Hazel Renolds" Ms Masen called. Poor Hazel.

"Antonio Palino". She continued in that fashion. Each person with incredibly boring powers, no mystery as to what they were. Unlike me who was the only one of my kind and too rare to actually have a proper name for my species? Lazy asses.

"The Cullen's and Hales" Ms Masen called.

A small petite girl walked or shall I say danced onto stage. She had dark black hair cropped short, with pale skin. She was followed by a tall blonde guy, then a weightlifter with black curls, then the most beautiful girl on earth. My eyes stopped on the last of the group. He was by far the most gorgeous creature on earth. He had reddish brown hair and deathly pale skin. He wasn't as toned as the weight lifter but you could tell he defiantly had a good body.

"Well we're vampires" gasps emitted from everyone in the room as the small petite girl spoke the V word, obviously they had never met a vampire before.

"I have the power to see the future, my brother Edward can read minds and Jasper can feel people's emotions" she said as she pointed towards herself, the gorgeous guy and the lanky blonde guy as she spoke.

'Would Ms Masen please report to B45 immediately' the microphone went off. Ms Masen apologized and left leaving the assembly in the hands of a know-it-all looking professor. He repeatedly pushed his glasses up his nose as he spoke the names of students.

"And last is, Isabella Swan" he called my name. I arose from my chair and walked on stage. I stood there silent. I had no idea of what to say.

"Miss Swan would you care to tell us what you are" the professor asked impatiently. I bit my lip contemplating on whether or not to tell the truth of what I am.

After a moment of silence I answered,

"Beats the hell out of me". Everyone burst out laughing at what they thought was my stupidity, how wrong they were.

"Pardon Miss" the professor said, his glare daring me to say it again.

"Well the truth is I have no idea what my kind is called because people have been too lazy to give it a name" I responded.

"I highly doubt that, because I am on the board that gives out names to creatures and I can assure you that you have a name" he replied proudly.

"I don't have a name" I repeated. He looked furious, he opened his big trap to say something but someone cut him off.

"She doesn't have a name Bert" Ms Mason's voice called. I smirked at his displeasing face.

"Why doesn't she" he asked.

"Because she's-"she started but I cut her off before she could say anything.

"Nothing anyone needs to know" I said as I glared at her. She smiled apologetically and waved me over. I walked towards her and gave her a quick hug before walking out the door.

Epov:

I stared at the beauty, called Isabella, walking out of the room.

_Wow that babes hot _Emmet's internal voice chattered.

"Careful Em, Rose wouldn't want to hear that" I warned him. He glared at me before looking wearily at his girlfriend, who was engaged in a conversation with Alice.

_Open your eyes and take a look, prude _he replied oh-so-maturely to my warning. I let the topic drop, for now.

"Eddie can we go hunting please" I heard my girlfriend's voice asks. I turned towards Tanya. Tanya and I had been dating on and off for some months now. She could defiantly be considered, in Emmet's words hot, but you couldn't hold a conversation with her unless it was about shopping and even then it only lasted a couple of minutes.

"No" I responded. I couldn't be late for class today.

"We could have some fun if you wanted to" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I sighed internally. Even though we had been dating for months, I had vowed that I would wait till marriage till I slept with someone and that frustrated and aggravated Tanya to no end.

"No thank you Tanya" I waved her off for the twentieth time this week. She huffed and stomped away, cursing me to hell under her breath.

_Why do you act like that to her_ Rose asked me? She and I were the only ones that seemed to actually like Tanya. Jasper, Alice and Emmet thought that she was a brainless blonde and accused her of coming onto other men when we weren't together. I think its bullshit.

Bella pov:

After my dramatic exit out of the gymnasium I hid out in the bathroom contemplating whether or not I should just go home. The bell went when I was about to leave so I wandered off to class laughing internally, for a reason beyond me.

Most of the students were already there but thank god the teacher wasn't. Everyone stopped talking when I entered the room and stared at me, whispering stuff. I tried to block out the voices in my head but they were too strong.

_Who the hell is that-_ a jealous girl?

_Why doesn't Edward just sleep with me, he knows I want to but no, he has to be old-fashioned and wait till fucking marriage, oh well at least James is satisfying my needs with his- _I blocked the whiny voice out of disgust and pity. I felt really bad for this guy named Edward, he must really like her to respect her enough to wait till marriage to sleep with her, or he was just too repulsed by her to actually do the deed.

_Man that girls really hot, shit don't tell rose I thought that Edward_-a loud voice shouted in my head. I laughed quietly at this.

"Edward please don't" the same loud voice pleaded, but this time not internally. I looked over towards Edward only to have my breath caught in my throat. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, with reddish brown hair and molten gold eyes. He was one of the Cullen's. Ni-i-ce.

Edward nodded reluctantly, but a small smile gave him away. I walked towards the big guy who was focused on a leggy blonde who must have been his girlfriend.

"If you don't want anyone to know your thoughts, don't think them" I whispered in his ear. He jumped at my voice and turned his head towards me. His eyes widened when he took in my vamperic appearance. I smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. Edward started laughing hysterically at his stunned expression so I turned around and kissed him on the cheek too.

Electricity flowed through me, stunning me for a moment before I regained my composer and walked towards a desk at the back of the room. I could hear the whispers of jealous girls in my ears and in my head.

My, this was going to be fun after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I spent the entire class looking at my in-need-of-a-good-manicure nails. I mean come on its not that hard to read shake spear. And hello, since when is Stephanie Meyer Australian, it's not that hard.

Once class finished I walked out leaving everyone in my dust. I met up with Hazel and the gang for lunch.

I froze in my tracks when I saw the cafeteria. It was bigger than the whole fucking school, well that's and exaggeration but it was huge. People sat at tables with their food. There were people feasting on animals, humans and….is that a plant. Gross.

A bulky guy was drinking or……playing with his food, a giant grizzly bear that had been caught and contained by the schools people.

"What ya gonna get" Nick asked me. I looked around and spotted a lean cheater.

"Take out" I answered him licking my lips. Nick shuddered but nodded. He didn't like the fact that I had to hunt animals to survive, but he could deal.

I sashayed my way over to the cheater whose head rose as it sensed my presence. It whimpered as I sat down next to it. I could feel a pair of eyes watching me but I couldn't care.

I caressed its soft fur and the animal purred in response. I sighed and looked it in the eye. Just because I had to kill it didn't mean I didn't feel remorseful. It dropped its head and raised it again, seemingly knowing that the time had come. We had the aurora of death around us.

I lowered my head to the animal's neck, my teeth grazing the tender skin. I bit down, my teeth sinking into its skin like a knife into butter.

Once I drained the blood of the animal. I bit into the other side of its neck producing venom that would turn its body to ashes in a couple of minutes.

The venom of a siren is lethal to every creature, if the siren senses a threat. Normally you kiss your prey to kill them; I sometimes do that with humans. The venom in my system mixed with the vampire venom causing a bite to someone to be lethal instead of being able to change them into another vampire. It burns you from the inside out until you're nothing but ashes.

I dropped the carcass to the floor and walked away. I walked over to the table my friends were sitting at and sat down.

"Am I going to have to put a fire out" Ben asked. I shrugged. I had a past with putting too much venom in my meals and sometimes a fire was left over.

"Ah" a loud scream erupted. I looked over to see Tanya standing near a fire. My friends stared at me while I shrunk back guiltily.

"Ben put it out" I sighed.

"Eddie help me" Tanya screamed.

"On seconded thoughts just let it burn her" I asked Ben again. He sighed and shook his head putting out the fire. I cursed mentally.

"Whoops" I muttered. Hazel slapped the back of my head, causing her to hurt herself.

My friends started laughing and soon we joined in. Nick abruptly stopped short.

"We got company" he whispered.

"Isabella" Ms Masen's voice called.

"Whatever I did I didn't do it" I called knowing the exact reason why I was dead. She glared at me but I could see some humor in her eyes.

"You set your lunch on fire" she accused. I decided to play the innocent role for this one.

"Yeah" I widened my eyes. God I love being me sometimes.

"Clean it up" she snarled. Well there goes the idea of playing innocent.

I faked a preppy smile onto my face and flicked my hand towards the ashes on the ground. They disappeared in the wind.

"Done" I sneered rolling my eyes and walking out of the cafeteria.

Ed pov:

Epov

As the an-Isabella Swan walked out the door in a hurry I couldn't help but wonder why. She seemed to be opening up and then the principal said something and you could basically see her mind closing down again.

_She's so strange-_Jaspers thoughts

_She looks so sad-_Surprisingly Emmett's thoughts not only consisted of goofiness.

_She's so upset maybe something happened to her-_I turned to stare at Rosalie incredulously. She shrugged her shoulders and waved me off.

I tried to listen into Tanya's thoughts but once again I came up with blank. Emmett once said after I told him, that maybe her mind was empty, which I got pissed at him for saying then but I can't help but wonder….

_I love you Edward_

_I love you to B- _Alice blocked her mind from me before I could hear the rest. I stared at her and she stared back at me. What could this vision mean?

Sure it could be Tanya but I don't think I could ever say 'I Love You' to her. But who could it be.

"Don't stress Edward, it probley means nothing" Alice chided me.

I trusted her so I pushed the memory to the back of my mind and walked to class. But somehow it just kept creeping back in. I was so caught up with the image that Tanya; sitting right next to me seemed the most insignificant thing on earth and somehow I felt like that was how it was supposed to be.

Bpov

The gang was waiting at my room by the time I got there. They looked at me expectantly, of course. I loved them all dearly but sometimes I would have preferred something even more something bigger than just friendship.

I shook my head at the thought as I walked toward the fridge, ignoring the intense stares of my friends. I scoured through the fridge in search of a really good bottle of blood.

Bear.

That would have to do. Not one of my favorites though, the taste was all wrong. I didn't really understand how anyone could have it as a favourite. **(Yes I did realize that its Emmett's favourite but you'll see why I put it there)**

I glugged the red liquid like a human man in a desert that had just come across an oasis. I ignored the disgusted glances and groans that came from one of my friends.

_Get over it-_I thought to myself.

I finished the every last drop of blood in the canister before chucking it out the window. Hazel laughed when she saw that I had taken her advice. I joined her but was cut short by screams from-shit-where the canister had probley fallen.

I whistled in innocence and went to the window to see the damage I had caused.

They're lying on the ground withering in pain was the annoying piss head, I mean seducer, from this morning, who I found his name today, Mike.

People were standing around him in shock, some laughing. I laughed as he was carried off by the guards.

A curly haired blonde girl **(is Jessica blonde or brunette oh well she's blonde now)** was crying and screaming for him not to be dead, so loud that I was about to shout to for her to shut the fuck up.

Before I got the chance a security guard hushed her and told her that he was fine and there was no harm done because he was only hit with plastic.

I guess her knight in shining armor turned out to be a loser in aluminium foil.

Wow, that was a good one; I should so be a comedian.

"Edward look at the canister closely" a soft whisper hushed, that took my entire vampire hearing to hear.

Oh shit.

I looked sharply at Hazel who was already concentrating hard on the canister. I held my hand out the window and caught the interfering object.

"Where is it Alice" the Adonis, I mean Edward hissed. The short girl, Alice smirked and nodded lightly.

Before I had time to respond to anything. The Adonis looked up sharply, black eyes showing the dark side of hunger.

I was pretty sure my eyes were also pitch black, it normally happens with conflicted emotions. He hissed quietly, a warning as it may seem. I smirked and dropped the canister again, he caught it gracefully. I smirked darkly at him before slamming the window shut.

My friends had already left probley to erase the minds of on-sighters or to make out with each or something.

**Bang Bang**

I stared at the door, eyes in slits.

Bang Bang

I breathed a sigh of relief at the difference of Bangs.

"Is that room service or the cops because frankly I don't care" I shouted laughing.

Bang Bang

"Fine then come in" I shouted again as I placed my hands on the wall. I could hear the lock being busted open. I sprinted, quietly up the wall and into a corner, waiting for the person or people to come in.

The door hit the wall with a bang, which shook the whole suite.

"Emmett you idiot" a voice hissed. I smiled.

"Come out come out wherever you are" a sweet melodic voice that I could recognize anywhere called. Edward.

"But I like this game" I whispered playfully. Jumping to another wall when they moved their eyes to my voice.

"We just want to talk" he called out again.

"Yeah I want to praise you for hitting Newton" the loud one shouted. Thank god I was the only one on this level.

"Please I did that for my own enjoyment as the saying goes; Boys are like slinky's; they bring a smile to our faces when we push them down the stairs" I laughed darkly as I jumped to the floor behind them.

Neither one of them turned.

"True but please come out" Edward called again.

I danced up behind him using my powers to hide my scent and movements.

"Begging really, that's pretty low for a vampire" I whispered, my lips barely brushing his ear. He turned around sharply to see me smirking at him.

"Well, Well, Well you're defiantly not a full vampire" the short one accused. I smirked at her as I sat down on the couch.

"You're smart" I responded.

"Thanks" she replied chipper.

"Wasn't a compliment" I smirked.

"Didn't think so" she smiled and I knew we would get along well.

"So was there something you wanted" I asked as they shuffled their feet awkwardly.

"Isabella Swan care to explain" a loud voice came from the front door.

"He was getting on my nerves" I said innocently looking toward the door way where Ms Masen stood, her hands on her hips.

Ms Masen's pov

"Principal there's been a commotion outside some poor boy was hit in the head with something ands been knocked out" my assistant, Danny shouted frantically.

"Calm down dear girl and direct me to the scene" I calmly interrupted her ranting; she did have the tendency to overreact to minor things.

She ran out of the room, down the hall, out the large front doors, down the never ending steps, around the corner and to the lunch area.

"Ms how did you get here so fast?" she panted as she stared wide eyed at me.

"Teleportation of course all staff has one" I said, trying to keep the grin off my face as I held out the device on my wrist.

She was about to say something but a loud scream cut her off. It came from that annoying child Jessica, who was crying like a baby, I really hated that ignorant child.

"Parker what happened" I called over the head of security.

"Well something hit him in the head but not enough to knock him out, he fainted from shock" he said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the boy on the ground. Mike Newton the 2nd of course, that boy is such a child.

Beside him lay a canister; a blood canister.

Isabella!

Bella pov

Oh crap.

I thought about running away but hell she was the principal she could track me down in a sec, with the help of mum's bf of course. Nosy mutts, yes I mean both of them.

"I swear I didn't do it" I said before she started screaming.

"Oh so the blood canister on the ground beside Mike just happened to fall from the sky and mysteriously disappear, it was you and Hazel wasn't it" she accused.

I cringed away guiltily.

"I swear we didn't mean to do it" I pleaded. The Cullen's were trying to hold in there laughter. Reminder: kill them later.

She snorted and glared at me again.

"Your father wouldn't like to hear of this very much would he" she hissed.

"Please you and I both know you can't stand my father" I laughed.

"But I am principal and I have a duty no matter what unless you agree to the punishment" she bribed.

"Whatever I'll do the stupid punishment" I sighed in defeat.

"You'll be cleaning the stage tomorrow then" she smirked.

"But that place looks like it hasn't been cleaned since the 1800's" I cried.

"Do it" she said with a tone that left no room for argument.

She left the room, smirking while the Cullen's had broken out in fits of silent laughter.

"Get out" I shouted.

And they did, they left. Edward the only one that glanced behind, his deep golden eyes capturing mine before he walked out of the room.

But you must learn something about me. I read people fairly well, if not by their body but by their eyes. And this vampire, Edward's eyes were filled with sadness, pain, hope and longing. His eyes were a door to something inside, something that hadn't been opened, and something I intend to unlock.


	4. AN

**Okay before you guys scream at me for not posting for ages I've got an announcement. I'm re-writing some of the chapters in When the world dies again because frankly they suck and there to short. I don't like the way it's turning out so I'm changing it a bit. I will be updating sooner than before as well. I know you guys will probley hate me for this but oh well. So read the chapters before this message and you'll see they've changed a bit.**

**Luv ya all **

**Xx Caz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey**

**Its finally out!!!!!!!! The next chapter, the one you've have all been waiting for, for so long. **

**xx Caz**

Bpov

"I hate this fucking weather" I screamed loudly at my friends, pacing up and down the hallway.

"We know" they said together, sitting on the leather couch looking bored out of there minds at my rant. It had been sunny for days and it wasn't showing any change. Vampires can't go out in the sun, which is fucking annoying, because we'd probley blind everyone with our annoying sparkles. So I have been stuck inside, the curtains drawn watching really bad horror movies for three whole fucking days. So to say I was pissed off would be an understatement.

"Well I'm sorry but we can't control the weather" Hazel said looking at her nails bored. I screamed through clenched teeth in frustration.

"But look on the bright side, you don't have to go to school" Natalie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ugh anything is better than being stuck in here all day" I screamed out again. They just didn't get how frustrating and annoying it was to have to be restricted because of what you were.

_Ding_

The bell went, signaling another day of bad actors. My friends left leaving me alone, again. There's got to be something I can do! Suddenly my phone rang, the bad song Natalie had put on there reverberating throughout the room. There is a god out there and he loves me.

"Hello" I said into the phone, barely containing my excitement.

"Hello Isabella, all vampires are being called to the forest for lessons today, they have asked for you to wear your hunting attire, we'll see you in a few" and with that the snobby receptionist hung up and my cheerful attitude had dissipated once again.

"Well at least it's something to do" I said to myself. I went and had a shower and got dressed into my hunting attire. The hunting attire, well the name probley says it all. When you turn fifteen you're handed down an outfit that you wear while hunting for the Volturi, you know, vampires gone bad or the other way around.

Well mine consisted of a tight corset with ribbon criss-crossed at the back, black shorts, elbow high silk gloves, dark fishnet stockings and knee high black boots and of course the customary capes; black and purple for girls, black and red for guys. The outfits were incredibly revealing at completely sexual. Of course they were created by men. I'd like to see a man try and hunt a killer in heels, I thought to myself as I walked out the door.

"Welcome everyone, to your first lesson in hunting" Aro said once everyone arrived in the forest. Aro was the head of the Volturi and of course, my uncle.

"Will all the advanced students please follow me this way and all the training students please stay with Mrs Devolk" Aro said walking into another part of the forest. I noticed only two people other than I follow Aro. Edward and Tanya.

"Bella my darling, how are you" Aro said once we got to where we needed to be.

"I'm wonderful Aro, bored shitless though" I said annoyed, glaring at Aro. He looked away innocently and pretended not to hear me. I looked over to see Edward and Tanya; I thought her name with distain, arguing over something.

"Edward my boy, how's Carlisle" Aro asked, intervening in there argument.

"He's fine Aro, working hard as always" Edward chuckled. Hello, why was I unaware that Aro was on a first name basis with Mr Hot-to-Trot over there?

"How do you to know each other" I asked suddenly. They both stopped talking and looked over at me.

"I'm good friends with his father, we go way back" Aro said grinning.

"What about you" Edward asked eyeing between Aro and I suspiciously.

"Oh well he's my uncle" I said embarrassed, you don't make a lot of true friends when your related to the head of vampires. Edwards's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open for a little bit, but he was soon knocked out of his shock revere when Tanya spoke.

"So that's why she's here" her snooty voice accused "your only in advanced training because your related to him". We all stared at her in shock and anger.

"She's here because she is one of the highest hunters in the world" Aro said angrily, hissing.

"Yeah right" Tanya snorted and walked off, probley to go her other boyfriend. I glared at her retreating figure, my hand raised slightly as I focused on her disgusting body.

"Isabella" Aro warned. I sighed and lowered my hand, shaking my head.

"One day I will burn her to a crisp and you wont be there to stop me" I threatened stomping over to a tree that had fallen over to sit down.

"When I am not there go for it" he chuckled before clapping his hands together.

"Well I only have two to work with, that's good" he said cheerfully. I stared at Edward who was smirking faintly, removing his cape.

"You two are going to fight, not till the death though" Aro added just to make sure. I sighed and stood up, removing my own cape before stretching out my limbs, getting ready to fight Edward.

Then it all started, it was like a choreographed dance, he would make a move and I would evade it, then I would make a move and he would evade, smirking cockily. It continued like that for awhile until Aro stopped us.

"That is so boring to watch, love birds" he chided, I blushed at what he called us but hid it well "I don't want a sweet fight, I want a rough one, pretend it's your prey, drink each others blood If you have to, I want it to look like your having rough, hot sex not consummating a baby" Uncle Aro always did have a way with words. I rolled my eyes but agreed none the less.

I looked over at Edward and gasped quietly at what I saw. His eyes were pitch black with hunger, his fangs were bared and god he looked sooo hot. Well if he's ready to do this than so am I. I focused myself, thinking only of the taste of another vampire's blood, it was said to be the most delicious thing in the world.

So it began again, but not the sweet dance we had done before, no this was different, this was animalistic, this was so much better.

We clawed at each other with hunger, yanking body parts with yearning of blood, we weren't pretending to hunt anymore we were hunting. Killer to prey, prey to killer, blood to fangs, lips. Bite marks covered my arms but he had not drawn blood and he was obviously frustrated with it. So with a slash of his blade he sliced at my neck, drawing a single drop of vampire blood. The cool red liquid slid down my neck slowly, taunting him, us.

Before he couldn't take it anymore, he yanked my body forward, his hands on my hips as he bared his fangs to my neck, the tips brushing the nape, jolting me in excitement. Before he bit down softly, like a knife into butter, no game about it. That was until I saw his smooth, pale neck an inch away from my mouth. I could smell his blood and it called to me, like water to a thirsty man. So I followed my animal instincts and bit down, hard. I bit him harder than I intended, I tore at his skin like I would with my prey. Part of me was worried that I had hurt him, but when I tasted his delicious blood, the thought disappeared. He moved me closer to him, my body pressed tightly to his, causing my fangs to move in his neck, erupting a feral growl form him. I slowed down on drinking his blood until he bit harshly back into my neck and started gorging himself on my blood.

See there's one thing you should no about vampire blood. Once someone drinks it, only they can drink it again because there venom is in the persons system and will cause anyone else to die if they drink it. Only mates drank each others blood, because vampire blood is the key to a bond, the key to the person's thoughts and desires. The key to there heart.

For Eternity

**Okay Doky what did you think. Yeah I know I probs got a little carried away at the end but what can I say if your gonna write bout vampires make it vampiric duh. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**I**

**W**

**Luv u guys soo much**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone **

**I posted the last chapter last night and when I checked my emails this morning I was like whoah so many fanfic emails from my lovely readers.**

**I luv u guys**

**On with the story..**

Bpov

I pulled away from Edward's neck and stepped back, breaking Edwards grasp on me. I wiped the blood from my mouth and stared into Edward's no longer hungry green eyes.

"Shit" we said at the same time, realizing what idiots we were and how totally screwed we were as well.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me, I just did what Aro said and pretended I was hunting, I'm sorry" he started rambling pathetically while I tried to keep the laughs at bay, when he suddenly stopped and looked around sharply.

"Where's Aro" he asked slightly suspicious. I looked around and noticed that he had indeed disappeared.

"I'm going to kill him" I hissed darkly walking over to where my cape was and picking it up, not bothering to put the ugly thing on. I started walking away from Edward and to the other group when Edward tugged on my arm and stopped me.

"Um I was wondering if you could please not tell anyone about this?" he asked shyly. I nodded, a little hurt, but understanding none the less at his reason. He sighed, relieved and started walking towards the group with me.

The other group was learning the art of a knife, something I learnt when I was a newborn. People were flinging knives in all directions, looking at stupid as they were, except for the Cullen's, who were sitting down and talking. The small one, Alice, looked over at me and Edward and smiled wickedly. Edward froze in his tracks and I no exactly the reason. She knew. I looked between Edward and Alice before landing my gaze on Edward for some answers. He sighed and looked at me.

"She can see the future, remember" he shook his head in annoyance.

'Shit, will she tell anyone' I thought to myself.

"No she won't tell anyone" he muttered. I stared at him, shocked. How the bloody hell did he read my mind. I made sure my shield was up and it was, then a thought popped into my head.

'His blood'

"You don't think that-"he cut himself off, quickly. He had heard my entire mind rant.

'But it's not supposed to be in effect for ages' I thought seeing if he could hear me.

"I know" he said darkly and walked towards his family while I headed to my car, ready to kill Aro painfully.

Epov

_You are such an idiot_ Alice thought when I sat down with my family. I motioned unnoticeably to the rest of my family, asking whether they knew or not.

_Only Jasper, he could feel the emotions coming off you _she laughed mentally as I growled at her.

"What do I do now?" I whispered quietly to Alice.

_Just go with it I guess, Tanya won't like it though, you know how she always wanted to drink your blood_ she said making a disgusted face at the though of Tanya's venom in my body. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but cringe away from the mental image of it that Alice gave me in her mind.

"Incoming" Alice whispered loud enough for everyone in my family to hear. We all looked over to where Tanya was walking to us, exhausted.

"I hate this" she complained. I almost had to gag myself to stop from laughing; knife training was the easiest thing for vampire combat.

"Why do you smell different?" Rosalie asked suddenly, leaning towards Tanya and sniffing. Tanya jumped up and stepped back, a worried look in her eyes.

"Do I" she asked innocently, but to tell the truth she couldn't act for shit. Rosalie nodded and Tanya muttered some pathetic excuse to escape and walked away.

"What does she smell like" I asked Rosalie, I didn't notice anything. Rosalie looked at me cautiously then at Alice who nodded, confirming Rosalie's suspicions.

"She smells of sex" Rosalie said slowly. I stared at her in boredom and said,

"Not you to" before walking away to my room.

Bpov

I drove to head quarters and insisted that I speak to Aro. Okay I lied about speaking to Aro, I wanted to shove his head down a toilet but I don't think they'd let me in if I told them that.

I walked into Aro's office quickly, slamming the doors closed behind me. He looked up quickly and his eyes went wide when he saw me fuming.

"Hello darling" he said innocently.

"How could you do that" I cried as I glared at him "he'll probley hate me for life".

"Isabella, I could see you liked him so I just helped you" he said slowly. Psssh I didn't like Edward, did I?

"He has a girlfriend and what if she finds out" I said pathetically when Tanya was the last thing on my mind.

"That snobby blonde child that acted like she was princess?" he asked and I nodded "I wouldn't mind her finding out, it would teach her something".

"Ugh Aro" I screamed in annoyance.

"Fine, I'm sorry I helped you" he huffed; he had never been one for apologies. I stormed out of his office down to my car and drove quickly back to the dorm, banging my room door closed when I go there.

"Hello Isabella" I voice called from the darkness.

**Okay I know this chapter's short but I wrote it at like 11 last night soo yeah. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**xx Caz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys**

**Long time no update. Don't kill me plz. Have fun with this I know I did.**

**xx Caz**

Bpov:

"Hello Edward" I chided back sitting on the couch. Edward appeared from the shadows looking upset and confused; although I couldn't blame him I felt the same.

"Really, you do?" he asked. Bloody hell that's creepy.

"Stay out of my head" I shouted and chucked the remote to the TV at him, which he caught easily. He sat down next to me and ran his fingers through his hair, which he did quite often when he was frustrated.

"We're in deep shit aren't we" I asked him quietly.

"Oh yeah" he sighed.

_What is Tanya going to think when she finds out_ a voice wafted through my head? I turned and stared at Edward, furious.

"Your not planning on telling her are you?" I hissed, he stared at me.

"Your right that is creepy and yes I was" he sighed again. I slapped him over the back of his head.

"Dumbass, you love her don't you?" I asked confused while my head was chanting please say no, please say no.

"I…I lo…like her" he finally gave up when he couldn't spit the L word out of his mouth. My mind went and did a happy dance, god I hope he's not listening right now.

"I am" he answered my un spoken question.

"Shit" I said and stood up and went to the fridge to get some blood. I offered Edward some but he refused mumbling something about having to much of it already. I sighed, guilty, this was my entire fault. Before I knew it, Edward was standing in front of me, lifting my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"It's not your fault, you know we can't help these things" he said softly, rubbing his thumb against my cheek. I stared into the deep green pools and I actually believed him. I hesitantly lifted my hands to his face and traced his features with my finger tip. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly when I touched his lips. I took my finger away instantly and his eyes shot open.

"Do you play" he asked suddenly nodding his head towards the giant black wood piano that stood on the wall.

"No, I've always wanted to learn though" I said thinking back to my childhood.

"You play," I asked eyeing him as he walked over to the piano and sat down.

"Only a little," he responded, stroking the ivory keys gently. I walked over to him and sat down on the piano stool to, my body almost touching his.

"Teach me," I whispered touching his hand softly. He stared into my eyes a smirk playing at his lips. Then he did something totally unexpected, he lifted me by my hips and sat me on his lap.

"Hold your hands out," he whispered into my ear gently. I did as he said and he placed his hands under mine, guiding my hands to the keys. He started playing softly, my fingers on top of his, as if I was actually playing the piano. I gave up on trying to play and took my fingers off his and just watched him play.

When he was done he placed his lips at my neck, his breath was hot and felt nice against my skin, it brought back memories of this afternoon and I shuddered. I wrapped one of my arms around the back of his head pushing his head down gently, urging him on.

He lifted me up again and placed me on the piano keys, they made a loud noise as I sat on them. He stared into my eyes and traced my jaw with his hand delicately. I placed a hand at the nape of his neck and slowly, hesitantly leant forward, never breaking contact with is eyes.

Our lips were centimeters apart when he yanked himself away from me and was on the other side of the room before I could even blink.

"I'm sorry" I murmured humiliated. Of course he didn't want to kiss me when he had this gorgeous girl friend waiting for him at home, I'm such an idiot, I thought to myself.

"You're not an idiot" I heard him whisper quietly, so quietly that I might have mistaken him.

"Yes I am, I…you should probley be getting back to Tanya" I said her name with so much hatred I thought I would bust. Edward stared at me sullen, as if he were in pain to be away from me. I looked up at him through my lashes and I though I heard him growl. I sighed and walked over to him, ready to walk him out.

"This isn't right" he mumbled when I stood in front of him.

"I know" I whispered and stared into his eyes. I sighed again, frustrated that this was the situation. I pulled my hair to one side of my neck, a habit I have which I perform when I'm sad and confused.

Edward growled/gasped at something and I looked up at him, but he was staring at something, something on my neck. I took a step to the side and looked in the mirror, my eyes widened at what I saw. There were two holes in my neck from where Edward had bitten me, dried blood dripped down my neck. I touched it lightly in amazement. Edward stood behind me and placed his hand over mine.

"What have we done?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know" he answered "but I don't care" he whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him and was pushed up against the mirror, it cracked behind me. Edwards hands were on either side of my head, his face was inches from mine. I moved my head forward and closed the distance between us.

His lips were heaven, soft yet so rough against mine. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and our tongue's battled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body against his. We groped at each other like man needing water.

"We shouldn't be doing this" I whispered raggedly when he let me come up for unneeded air as he focused on my neck.

"I know" he said and captured my lips with his once again. I pushed off the wall and stumbled over to the couch, my lips never leaving his.

This was going to end badly, but at the moment I couldn't quite care.

**Ok wow it's getting steamy in here. To answer your question 'are they going to sleep together?' well I'm not going to tell you. **

**I want at least fifteen reviews!!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
